Forty Sentences
by maymot97
Summary: Kakashi/Minato,Naruto/Sasuka,Minato/Kushina,Gaara/OC,Shikamaru/OC,slight Naruto/OC. Warnings inside.


A/N: I don't own Naruto. In fact I've only started watching it recently and this is my first fic for it so please be easy on me. Review and constrctively cristisize but please don't flame. Most of the categories are songs off my phone. Slightly AU in the fact that Naruto knows that the Fourth Hokage was his father.

Warnings: mentions of underage sex, underage drinking, mpreg, affairs, slight mentions of incest. So if you don't like than don't read.

Forty Sentences

**Angel**

To Minato, Kakashi was an angel.

**Angry**

Kakashi didn't mad easily but when he did Minato thought he looked adorable. Which only mad him angrier.

**Breathe**

Sometimes that had to have some time away from each other.

**Complicated**

Their relationship was compicated to everyone but them.

**Dearie**

Kakashi hated it when Minato called him "dearie"

**Fireflies**

Their first kiss was witnessed only by fireflies.

**Leave**

Minato was thrown out of Kakashi's house as soon as the words "married to Kushina" left his mouth.

**Daughters**

Their make-up sex resulted in a pair of twin girls that Kushina adored.

**Radio**

Minato found out not long before their relationship started that Kakashi hated the radio.

**Roses**

Kushina sent Kakashi roses every week as a gesture of good faith.

**Serious**

Kakashi couldn't believe that Minato was serious when the older man told him that Kushina was pregnant.

**Sober**

Minato had to make Kakashi stay with him and Kushina until he was sure that the boy wouldn't get himself drunk.

**Stop**

The boy had to make an enormous effort to keep Minato from kissing him goodnight in front of Kushina.

**Twisted**

Even though they were only a few months old the girls knew that their parents had a twisted relationship.

**The Call**

It was Kakashi that Kushina called when she went into labor.

**Death**

The last time Kakasi saw his teacher was when he was running out to stop the Kyuubi.

**Laughing**

Kakashi remembered the laughs they had, as he took his daughters to one of Rin's family members for them to take care of the two.

**Remember**

The girls each had a locket that had a picture of Kakashi and Minato on one side and a picture of baby Naruto on the other.

**Human**

The girls treated Naruto like he was human, something Kakashi was greatful for.

**Drawing**

Both girls were amazing artists and regularly asked Kakashi to pose for pictures.

**Hokage**

Naruto and Luna, the older twin, would have daily arguments over who would become Hokage, much to Kakashi's chagrin.

**Kisses**

The day Kakashi saw Naruto and Luna kiss the jonin knew he had done something wrong.

**Teams**

Kakashi was disappointed that he didn't have either of his girls on his team.

**Lupe**

Naruto didn't know that Luna had a sister till he saw them together. They were identical.

**Siblings**

They found out when they found the wedding album of Minato and Kushina's wedding.

**Drunken Kisses**

They only knew because of the slightly drunked kiss Minato gave Kakashi while protectively cupping the latter's very swollen belly.

**Pictures**

Lupe just happened to get several pictures to show Kakashi of Naruto and Sasuke making out.

**Perverts**

Naruto and Kakashi both wished that Luna and Lupe hadn't inherited Kakashi's perverted tendencies.

**Icha Icha**

Kakashi was very embarressed when Jiraiya gave the girls Icha Icha books for their birthdays.

**Iruka**

Didn't really like the girls.

**Tsunade**

Loved the girls.

**Jiraiya**

Was glad that he could talk freely around them.

**Shikamaru**

Had a crush on Luna.

**Gaara**

Nearly got killed by Kakashi after getting Lupe pregnant when they were 17.

**Grandchild**

Kakashi didn't forgive Gaara until he held his first gandchild in his arms.

**Birthdays**

The kid's birthday was the day Naruto became Hokage.

**More Grandchildren**

Shikamaru and Luna seemed to only have children by twos. After the second pregnancy they stopped.

**Laughter**

Kakashi could swear he could hear Minato and Kushina laughing at him.

**Death Again**

The only person with Kakashi when he died was Kitty, Naruto's daughter.

**Minato**

Luna named her only son after her father.

**Kakashi**

Lupe name her only sone after her mother.

**Meeting**

Kakashi Hatake and Minato Namikaze met when Kakashi was five.


End file.
